hyakujifandomcom-20200213-history
Shiki Mizuno
Name: Shiki Mizuno First Appearance: Season 2 born: April 2 Personality Fun loving, hyper, curious and overall nice guy to be around. He has the habit of staying in his SD state more often than his normal form. Food lover and is interested in many forms of books. He has a big dislike for fighting and is often trying to stop any form of it when he can. He's smart, but chooses not to apply it outside of class and is often acting laid back elsewhere. When this guy is behind the wheel of one of his ridable weapons (I.E. The Bonta-kun) my only suggestion is to run, as he can go crazy at times. (GOLDION HAMMEEEEEEEEEEER!) Abilities SD Transformation: He can turn into a smaller, SD version of himself at will. Nothing is special about it, other than being able to get into small spaces easily. However there are times when he transforms without his own control. Any form of clothes he wears also shrinks with him. As a note, for some reason, he can think much better while SD, and generally stays that way until he is out of ideas. Other then that, his main power comes from his mind. Shiki is a person known as a Whispered. He has knowledge of things way beyond our time, and these things are refered to as "Black Technology". With this knowledge, Shiki has invented many gadgets he uses on a day to day basis. Amoung these is the Bonta-kun assault suit. Technopath: Shiki has the innate ability to communicate and interface with various machinery. This talent allows him to command machines with mere thought, often telling them to move, assemble or disassemble and the like. Plot overview Shiki was anything but normal growing up. Ever since birth, he had the knowledge of unworldly technology, some of which way beyond the current technological capacity of man. This information had been implanted in his DNA, and generally lay dormant within him for a bulk of his life. His parents (who were scientists) knew of this beforehand, but generally tried to let him lead a normal life At the age of 16 however, Shiki started having strange dreams, mainly filled with schematics. He also developed the habit of talking in his sleep (his friends told him about this), but the things he was saying: complex equations, and the like, were considered odd. He would wake up with no recollection of the dreams or what he has said though. He would learn the truth about his status as a Whispered later that year. He and his family were on a family trip to the beach, when they were attacked by a mysterious organization. Thier target? Shiki. They wanted him and they were going to extract the information necessary from him for their own needs. This, combined with his budding powers as a Technopath, it would seem that they could use him to create weapons with ease. Much of this incedent remains repressed in his memories, and he does not recall how he survived. He lost his father and six year old sister that day, and was left to be raised by his mom. Shiki grew up wanting to use his gifts in the proper way (though an experment gone wrong lead to his SD state). He had been known to invent various things to help humanity, but this didn't seem quite fulfilling for him. He was always a smart kid, and decided to go to college and become a teacher Retired as a teacher due to the success of an arcade game of his created, Burning PT. Now is busy inventing things to help mankind, in addition to random tomfoolery. Category:Characters:Other